


Green and Orange Lace

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, for my matesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is in green lace panties for Jake, it's a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Orange Lace

"Strider, I'm home. Where are you-oh." Jake flushed eyes traveling up and down Dirk's lean body. Jesus were your pants always this tight? His boyfriend was wearing an orange dress, edgings of lace hitting just above where the white stockings ended.

"Hey English." Dirk grinned at him, pulling his dress up to show you the lacey green panties he was wearing. Jake licked his lips, sitting on the couch next to Dirk.

"What's all this for, love?" You manage to get out. Dirk straddles your lap and you place your hands on his hips, whimpering when Dirk wiggles a bit on your cock. God Dirk's such a tease sometimes, he knows exactly what he does to you.

Dirk hums softly, cupping your cheek and tilting your head up for a kiss. He licks into your mouth, kissing you soft and slow. He pulls away, voice quiet. "No reason. Jus' wanted to surprise you." Dirk pauses, looking down. "Do you like it?"

You smile, leaning in to nuzzles his cheek. "You're gorgeous like this." You kiss his cheeks when he flushes, pulling him closer by his hips.

Dirk kisses you hard then, grinding down against you. You cry out into his mouth, hands clenching on his hips (good thing Dirk loves when you leave bruises). You rock up against him, already close enough to coming that you're so embarrassed when you do, head falling onto the back of your couch.

"Damn English, never knew you liked this kinda thing." Dirk grunts out, resting his head on your shoulder.

You slide your hand under the edge of his dress, squeezing him through his panties. He whimpers and rubs against your hand, hot breath against your neck. You tell him to come and he does, shuddering and clutching at you.

"I'm so doin' this again." Dirk chuckles, kissing you sloppily.

"Love you're kind of heavy." Dirk hushes you, mumbling something about 'only cuddles now' which makes you laugh.


End file.
